


Mr. Blue meets Mr. Green

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel Novak is a normal "straight" guy, who can't kept his eyes off his new neighbor.





	Mr. Blue meets Mr. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the last prompt from today! Requested by my friend Agusvedder! 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Castiel Novak wasn’t looking on purpose to his new neighbor taking a nap by the pool. In nothing but his tiny shorts… he surely was worried that man don’t get a cold.

This weekend was special, because his wife and children were out visiting her mother. So Castiel had the whole two days to do wherever he wanted to do. Like… watching over that poor guy sleeping by the pool. He was wondering if he used sun protection… his tanned along was saying maybe he didn’t use it. His dog was now throwing his tongue with kisses all over his face. The neighbor waked up, almost screaming at his dog. Castiel Novak chuckled. He was kind of cute. Wait… had he just said a man was cute?

“Hey Cas! How are you?” Dean, that was the new neighbor’s name, was there waving his hand with too much energy, that made Castiel chuckled again. Dean stopped just to admire that man smile. “Free weekend?” asked the guy. Castiel approached the division between their houses.

“Yes… family is out.” He answered, then he encouraged himself to ask, “what about you?” 

Dean noticed anxiety in Castiel’s voice… he smiled, “I’m free too, why? Are you going to invite me some beers?” Castiel remained petrified. Dean chuckled, “Maybe I should invite you some beer at my house, what do you say? In a couple of hours? We can watch the game.” The New neighbor insisted. And damn, Castiel wanted that so badly…

“Of… of course.” He answered, trying not to sound awkward. But he failed. Beacuse Dean was smiling again. Fuck… this man was gorgeous…

A couple of hours has passed, and Cas was already on Dean's door. He had take a shower, and he smelled glorious, as Dean could notice… and he looked so damn hot with that acdb shirt and those sweat pants. The man was a sculpture. 

Dean had to compose himself. He coughed and let the guy in. The iced beers were on the table, and the TV was on, showing the game.

“Please, take a seat.” Asked Dean, pointing the couch. Castiel nodded. He was so muted. But he couldn’t handle it… Dean looked so damn hot… with those adjusted Bermudas and that tiny shirt that let his torso showing up as the Adonis he was. Fuck. He felt like a predator.

Both men sat together, and their thighs were touching. Castiel was already blushing, Dean found that very cute. 

“Are you feeling uncomfortable?” asked Dean, fixing his green eyes with Castiel's blue eyes.

“No… I’m… I’m great actually…” he murmured shyly. Dean smiled again. This man was perfect.

“Don’t be afraid… I won’t gonna eat you… not if you don’t want to.” Winked Dean. So fucking gorgeous. So freaking sexy, Castiel couldn’t hide it anymore. He just pressed his lips against Dean’s all.of the sudden, almost dropping their beers. But immediately Dean took the situation in his hands… he cut the kiss, and turned the TV off. He put both bottles on the ground, and holding Castiel’s hand, he lead him to his room. His bed was huge, he sat Cas on the bed, and he kneeled in front of him. “I said I won’t gonna eat you, but instead you did it.” The beautiful man whispered, Castiel’s dick twitched in anticipation. Dean took him his pants off, and then his boxers. “Damn Cas… what a beauty…” admired the man, he approached his mouth to Cas's dick, and started to licked it. Slowly and rhythmically. Castiel pressed his fists against the mattress.

“It feels good…” he moaned. Then Dean started to jerk him off while he was still eating his cock. Castiel was making such sexy noises. Dean stood up and took his shirt and Bermudas off, followed by his boxers. Cas did the same with his shirt, and encouraged himself to stand up and kiss him again. This time he ventured his right hand and touched Dean’s cock, softly but firmly. Dean gasped. Their tongues met and fought in heated passion. Dean took Castiel by his ass, and squeezed his delightful ass cheeks, pushing him against him. Their cocks pumped one against the other, and they moaned.

“Fuck me Cas… with you beautiful cock… fuck me now” cried Dean, so needy. Cas pushed him against the mattress, with his ass up. He prepared his dick with some lube, and then he leaned against Dean's entrance and licked him with his tongue, till he was ready screaming with pleasure. “Do it now Cas! Fuck me!” the new neighbor cried again. And Cas penetrated him fiercely, he was pushing once and once and again so roughly, Dean was reaching heaven.

They came hard, at the same time, and now they were exhausted. 

“Can I hug you?” asked Castiel, shyly. Dean smiled, because he was such a cutie.

“Of course you can.” He answered, opened his arms. Cas hugged him.

“Can I have some beers with you again?”

Dean chuckled, “Of course… we have a lot of free weekends from now on.”


End file.
